Diverge
by BlairAndChuckGG
Summary: The girls find the 16 caves and find out some of the deepest most unknown secrets of the mermaid world. But what happens when they see Emma again? I promise the story is much better than this summary. *This is my first H2O story.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cleo's POV**

"Remember the old days, with Rikki? I wonder what she's up to now" I jumped at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Are you ok Cleo? You look like a ghost just jumped out at you!"

"Haha, very funny Bella."

"No, but seriously!"

"Fine, if you're going to be nosy I was just drifting off. It's so unfair Will's always just at his boathouse and Lewis still has another 426, wait 427 days left at his science program. That's 10,224 hours which is 613,440 minutes which is 36,806,400 seconds until he comes back. Why?" I buried my head into the pillow in front of me.

"It's what he likes doing. Just remember it's about him this time, not you Cleo."

"Bbbbut..." I couldn't even talk now. My face was soaked with tears.

"Ummmm... Cleo!"

"Oh god, what the fuck is it now..." I never swore unless I was angry or just couldn't control myself.

"Sorry, I was thinking of what to say but then you changed because of the tears on your face."

"SHIT! Dry me off please?"

"It won't help, you'll just change several times because you'll keep crying. I'll help you when you stop."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, I had a fun day planned for us, are you still up for it? C'mon Cleo!"

"I'll just get changed."

"It's almost lunch so we can just stay around here I guess, just the marine park and Mako, but it's better than nothing, I guess."

I could tell that Bella was disappointed but for my sake, was trying to hide it. I always had these random outbursts. I would suddenly just get upset over the whole Lewis thing. It was a complete disaster. At least Will and Bella were happy and their relationship was as perfect as I could dream of. I had finished drying myself off and still had to change. I looked at what I was going to put on, remembering that Lewis had once told me to throw it out when I was doing a closet clean up. I started thinking about those days, the good and fun days but another voice in my head told me to just snap out of it. I could barely hold myself together now and it took all my willpower to keep together.

"Cleo, you ok in there? You've been a while." Bella sounded like she was pacing.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll just be another minute." I yelled back at her. I heard her sigh but ignored it. I just couldn't be bothered.

I finally came out and we set off to the marine park.

**Bella's POV**

I was happy to finally leave Cleo's house and we did with no interruptions except a pleasant smile and simple 'have fun' from her stepmother, Sam. I noticed that as we headed into the marine park Cleo kept glancing at what she was wearing and several places in the area. I assumed it had something to do with Lewis and she could **not** cry here because it wasn't a private place. People would see a mermaid. I had to try and make it so she wasn't focused on Lewis.

"So, Cleo, which ride first?"

She looked as if she was in a trance but then snapped out of it.

"Oh, I'm not sure, let's just go to the dolphin show. It should be on around now."

Cleo had quit her job as an assistant dolphin trainer here last year because she has found a 'better job'. But I knew it was because she had gotten wet once and was half a second away from turning into a mermaid with Laurie right next to her, but thanks to me, he didn't see and she got a way. It was a close call and she now worked indoors in a museum with strict no-liquid-no-food rules.

We walked to the top of the stands so that no water would get on us. Thankfully, it was a Thursday. On Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, they would spray everyone with water with some fancy act. But for everyone who did not enjoy getting wet, there was Tuesday and Thursday to see the show. We sat down in the audience and two rows in front of us I saw some platinum blonde hair which really stood out. I ignored it and just continued watching the show. Minutes later, I heard the girls voice. I knew I recognized it form somewhere, maybe just a girl from high school. I listened closely but I didn't hear anything. The next time she spoke, it came to me. That girl was Rikki. Cleo and I had always had a tight relationship but Rikki had drifted after she had disappeared for six months. No one knew why she left but she vanished from our sight for six months. We didn't keep in touch or anything so we had drifted apart.

After the show, I went and tapped her on the shoulder. She seem surprised but kept on walking and ignored it. I screamed 'RIKKI!' but she ignored me again. Finally, I ran in front of her and held her there. She was fumbling, trying to get out of my grasp but Cleo helped me hold her in place.

"What do you want?" She screamed in pain.

We released her but were close enough so she couldn't run off. Rikki looked tense, stressed. Cleo was brave enough to speak at that very moment.

"Here, we'll take you to my house, we can talk there and you can recover." Cleo stated confidently.

"Sure. Whatever. Anywhere but here." Rikki grunted.

I drove them back and we arrived back at Cleo's.

"So, what were you doing at the marine park and for the last six months?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Well this is going to be a long story. Okay, so for the last six months I've been in Auckland. I tried this blind date thing which required you to stay three hours and my date was Zane. I was attempting to get over him at that point. He just spent the whole tim begging forgiveness and it worked. I believed him. And he also convinced me that the problem was you guys every time and being mermaids and all that. So we went to Hawaii and I found some sea caves but one of them has an opening which is like Mako and the sea cave in Ireland where Bella changed. Anyways, it was my 'Mako' for the six full moons and all that. It was fun but within the fifth month I saw Miriam and that was a disaster. I caught him cheating on me with Miriam in the sixth month, so I left with zero notice. I went back to my dads house and that's it. I was at the marine park because, well I don't know, I was bored I guess..? But that's the short version for your sake and my sake."

Rikki sighed and I was still trying to process everything she said. I glanced around the room to see Cleo looking down at the bed and Rikki playing with her necklace. I was surprised that she still wore the necklace Will gave her instead of the ones that she, Cleo and Emma had received from the generation of Mako mermaids before them. Cleo interrupted my train of thought and broke the loud silence which was intolerable.

"So, friends again?"

I was surprised that Cleo would ask that so soon, so abruptly. I saw Cleo had held her hand out and Rikki hesitantly putting her hand in. I didn't quite feel like myself today so I just put my hand there. The three of us were once again reunited.

Rikki sighed "So, I left out one thing to my story..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone, and if you're reading this thanks for looking at my story. I want to thank ObsessedwReading for reviewing, favoriting and following my story less than 12 hours after it was posted. It really means a lot. Well here's the second chapter so I'll let you get started reading. Hope you like it and please review!

**Chapter 2**

**Rikki's POV**

"So in Hawaii, I learned that there are sixteen places in the world where you can be changed to become a mermaid. I really want to find the other 13 because I know where the one in Hawaii is, Bella knows where the one in the sea caves of Ireland is and we all know where Mako is. Myths say that all the secrets are linked to the sixteen and when you find them, you know everything. The last person to have found out the secrets lived from 1623-1659 so they're long gone. But I think we can do it. It's not too hard, you know! But we'll need 13 months because you have to be there at a full moon to figure out whether it really is what you think because it could be misleading. Besides, after 13 months Lewis will be back!"

I finished my little speech and looked around the room. I could tell Cleo was trying to not cry and Bella was processing the idea. This was off to a good start.

"Wow you've surely done some research on this, Rikki, you sound very determined." Bella said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I have, but seriously guys, are you in? Will you do this with me?"

Bella and Cleo exchanged looks and Cleo sighed. Bella started fiddling with her necklace and Cleo did the same. They both seemed hesitant and nervous to respond. After several more moments of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, so what?" I said suddenly.

Cleo had been so immersed in what she was doing she bolted upright. Bella continued playing with the gleaming blue stone on her necklace. Bella looked up, exchanged one more look with Cleo and then spoke.

"I'll do it."

Cleo looked taken aback but nervously stated, "Same. Team?"

I slowly nodded and launched into my thoughts about preparation.

"Anyways, I was thinking that before we went we needed to do some preparations. Since we'll need to know generally where all the caves are, we can find likely areas and search them. We can go to the ones close to each other during every month and at the time of full moon, one of us will go to one cave and the other two of us will go to the other to make sure it really is magical. So there are thirteen we have to find and they could be anywhere but I have some general knowledge of where. I found a mermaid myth book and some myths are in certain areas and I think that there might be a cave around there. So what do you guys think?"

"Woah, not so fast. What about money, food and all that?" Bella said.

"I also read that mermaids can survive on an ocean diet but we'll have to test that theory out. And why would we need money? We'll just swim in the ocean and if possible, use an ocean diet. It's perfect!" I said grinning.

Cleo hadn't spoken for a while and she seemed nervous about her decision.

"I don't know guys, so many things could go wrong! Is it really worth doing? Is it really worth doing? Is it? Is it?"

By now, she was just talking to herself because her nerves had gotten the best of her. She was just nervous about the other parts, like if she'd survive to see Lewis again and whether we'd actually be successful in finding the caves. It was obvious to me because Cleo tended to worry in situations like this.

"Anyways, we better start researching on the general areas." I said ignoring Cleo's question and breaking the tension from earlier.

Bella and Cleo nodded and we started researching. Whenever we found a likely location we would call it out and Bella would write it down. I called out another one and I heard a laptop close. Bella looked satisfied, as if we were done.

**Bella's POV**

Rikki looked very surprised when I closed my laptop.

"What's wrong Rikki?" I asked curiously.

"We're not done and you close your laptop and look all happy as if we've finished EVERYTHING!" Her tone was rude and she looked disgusted, almost.

"Ummm..I have thirteen different places written down. I think we are done..?" I said nervously.

She looked down at her laptop embarrassed "Oh." Cleo was smiling and said "So read them out Bella!"

"Sure, just wait a second." I glanced over at Rikki and her face was all red. I attempted to ignore it. "Anyways, so here's the list!"

"1. Nereo Cave  
2. Portbraddon Cave  
3. Caves of Nanumanga  
4. Blue Grotto (Capri)  
5. Grotta Dello Smelraldo  
6. Gortham's Cave  
7. Animal Flower Cave  
8. Blue Grotto (Bisevo)  
9. Blue Grotto (Malta)  
10. Smoo Cave  
11. Sea Lion Caves  
12. Vanguard Cave  
13. Fingal's Cave"

"Oh, and of course Mako, Sea Caves Of Ireland and the place in Hawaii." I finished.

Cleo smiled and walked over to take a look at the list. I knew what she was feeling. We actually had a chance. We could actually do this. This trip would be the seal to our friendship once again. We may have finished school but it didn't mean that we couldn't still have those perfect high school friendships. And besides, we were mermaids, something most people weren't. We could maybe discover things that no one had discovered for more than 360 years. And what do you know? Anything could go wrong. Anything. Absolutely **anything**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks so much for favoriting/following/reviewing my fanfic! This chapter was not planned but it's a good idea and I thank Zikki 3 (anonymous reviewer and I think she/he means Zikki 3 but fanfic doesn't allow the ) for the idea of this chapter. Now have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Cleo's POV

I was so ready to leave Australia and get my mind off Lewis. We had decided to go to the Animal Flower Cave first.

I met up with Rikki and Bella on the beach so we could just dive in and be off. In the distance I saw Will and Zane running towards us.

"Why are they here?" I asked, simply curious.

"JUST GO! And meet at Mako!" Bella said quickly and the last part quietly.

I dove in along with Rikki and Bella and we started swimming towards the island. But we weren't fast enough. Zane had run off to the docks and Will had dove in after us. By now, Bella had motioned for us to follow her and we did. We went in random directions at the top speed. We had gotten them off our trail. I surfaced for a breath to see Rikki eating some sea plant. I looked at her in disgust.

"Remember the 'mermaids on a sea diet' thing? I'm testing it! After this I won't eat for six hours then eat some random food like this again!" Rikki said with a mouth full of random crap.

I heard a feint rumble in the distance and screamed "Follow me!"

That was probably Zane's boat and I didn't want to take any chances so I started swimming. I remembered the approximate map and where I needed to go from Mako to the Animal Flower Cave. I spotted Mako in the distance but I knew it was too risky to swim there. Instead, I figured out where to go and started swimming in the right direction until there was some land we needed to cross. I looked behind me to just see Bella and Rikki. I got on the land and was careful to hide from the view of others. Rikki dried us all off and we started walking.

Our goal was the shortest route possible but we had planned a few stops on land. Our first stop, the outlying islands of Australia. Next would be Papua New Guinea, then New Britain Islands, followed by Solomon Islands, then Nauru, then Ocean Island, then to Bairiki, then to Howland Island, then to Jarvis Island, then Hawaii, then Guadalupe Island, then San Martin, then the part of Mexico by the Gulf Of California, then Isla Angel de la Guarda, then Tiburon Island, then Mexico, then into Texas, then Matagorda Island, then into Louisiana coast, then the tip of Mississippi, then Florida, then Bimini Islands, then North Cat Cay, then the Bahamas, then to Cuba, then to Haiti, then Dominican Republic, then Puerto Rico, then the British Virgin Islands, then Anguilla, then St Kitts and Nevis, the Montserrat, then Guadeloupe, then Dominica, then Martinique, then St. Lucia, then St Vincent and the Grenadines, then FINALLY Barbados.

The route seems so impossible, especially because some distances were seriously long while other were as close as Mako and the beach. But this would be a good challenge if we wanted to know more about the mermaid world, seeing how far we could go like this. At this rate, the mermaid diet thing was accurate enough, Rikki seemed normal. But this trip? It would take months! And why did Bella choose this one first? There had to be on closer to Australia! This route would take forever! Was I even up for it? This was the biggest commitment I had made, ever.

When I had left home, I had said a 'goodbye, I'll miss you, love you!" to my dad because it was for the next few months but it seemed like it could still be for one hour. I only smiled at Sam but waved at Kim which she just snorted at. I was glad they had no idea about this trip but sad at the same time. It was sort of betraying them and I had no idea what they would do, call the police? Dad would be worried sick. Bella had just told her parents that she would be moving out and staying at Will's, which they accepted. Rikki had just left but it wasn't like her dad would make a big deal out of it. So I only had to worry.

After maybe two hours of going at top speed, we had reached Papua New Guinea (unrealistic but bear with me). It was 3 PM and I was just tired.

"So what's our goal for today?' Bella piped up.

"As far as we can. You lead the way and we'll just follow" Rikki answered. I nodded, agreeing with Rikki.

Bella started speeding off and we followed her. We got to New Britain Islands but we didn't waste any time and just went off. After, we got to Solomon Islands, then Nauru, then Ocean Island, then to Bairiki, then to Howland Island and then at 11 PM, Jarvis Island. Bella was about to dive in when I screamed, "WAIT! It's 11 PM! Don't you think we should just rest here?" They nodded and we took out our sleeping bags and they fell asleep. (They have bags so when they're human it comes with their clothes because it's all connected so they have other stuff too.) I couldn't sleep so I just looked at the beauty of the island. Apparently, it was an uninhabited coral island owned by the USA. I looked around to see the remains of other civilisations. I could spend forever here just searching the island! I finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to see Rikki setting out some food she'd obviously got from the ocean. She put it down, took some and stuck it in her mouth like it was regular. She coughed it back up seconds later. "What's wrong?" I heard Bella ask. Then I heard Rikki change to a mermaid. She stuck some more in her mouth and smiled as she chewed and swallowed. I guess Bella did too because she looked pretty fucking hungry. I had a feeling that this would **not** be a good day.


	4. Summary Of Ending

This is just for someone who wanted me to complete the story, I know how it feels to not have an ending from a story that you're reading so this is a short conclusion because I've abandoned H2O fanfics for Gossip Girl fanfics.

* * *

Basically they find the 16 places you can change into a mermaid and find out that there are 3 special powers from each one and there are 3 mermaids from each one carrying those special powers. They are in pairs so those mermaids are naturally friendly (as in the ones which have their moonpools magically paired) like Bella and Cleo/Rikki. There are 2 moonpools with especially strong powers and one of the powers from one of them is being able to have water on your skin. This leads them to finding out that Miriam is a mermaid with that power which is why they naturally hate her so much. Then they gather all the mermaids known to exist and they realise that if they don't go against each other, they'll be defying the rules of magic so it becomes their mission and in the end they defy magic because all together they're too powerful and that's the end of mermaids.

* * *

So I know this isn't ideal as an ending and it just sounds really complicated but if I had written it all out it would be much easier to see. Anyways, that's the end of Diverge and if you have questions or want to 'adopt' the story just PM me. Thanks!


End file.
